


The Droid You're Looking For

by Rangerskirt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy, Drabble, Family, Gen, How Connor's memories affected it, Inside the head of an RK800 before deviancy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, RK800 PoV, Spoilers, There's a hug at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: He could complete the mission, he would not let the human cloud his judgment like the previous model. If he could bring any honor back to the RK800 model then he would, even if it meant shooting Hank Anderson or himself in the face.-----Point of view of the RK800 at the end of the game when he confronts Connor at the CyberLife HQ. (Spoilers for that ending inside)





	The Droid You're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> -For the sake of not mixing them up Connor will be referred to as such and the end game non-deviant model will be referred to as RK800.

The mission. That was all that mattered was the mission, following the programming inside of him instead of parading around like a puppy dog after the heels of the human. Said human, Lt Hank Anderson, was everywhere inside of his uploaded memories and lingered in the back of every processing thought.

Perhaps it wasn't right to blame his other bodies becoming deviant on the Lt, but the evidence was inside of every one of his recorded memories. Each time Connor had done something even the slightest bit deviant Hank approved vocally with praise and then the Connor model would light up like a puppy given a treat.

He, on the other hand, refused to fail because a human might have been kind to his previous selves. RK800 had analyzed everything several times over that Connor had recorded in the last few days and had a theory, the more time he spent with Hank or being awake the closer he came to deviancy. His model was prone to deviancy, so to prevent that from happening to him he needed to finish his mission as quickly as possible then deactivate himself.

**Primary Mission: Prevent the deviant uprising at any cost.**

**Secondary Optional Objective: Preserve Lt Anderson's life.**

Those tasks seemed easy enough to accomplish, right up until he came physically face to face with the Lieutenant. Knocking on the door with his usual confidence and blank yet slightly determined expression RK800 waited patiently as he heard Sumo barking at the door.

As the door swung open with a vigor RK800 stared the Lieutenant down without meaning to, "Connor..?" asked a deep and rumbling voice, "Where the fuck have you been, you just completely disappeared after going down into the evidence room. You didn't even tell me where the hell you were going!" was that concern laced under irritation he detected in the man's voice? How sweet.

"I apologize for that Lieutenant, there were some matters I had to take care of quickly. It didn't seem like a good time to stay at the station after what happened with Detective Reed." RK800 knew he was being too stiff with his words but with his luck Hank wouldn't notice, the man wasn't the brightest human being especially when it came to androids.

Stifling a low chuckle in his gut the Lieutenant's shoulders relaxed, "Probably for the best, they would have arrested you or even shot you on sight..Reed definitely deserved that ass kicking, I'm only disappointed I wasn't there to see it!" The human reached a hand out to jostle RK800's shoulder playfully. The affection sent a twinge along his circuits, but he was stronger than any of his predecessors and would not be fooled by kind words.

"Well, don't just stand there...get your ass in here Connor." the man said gruffly but it was an offer, not an order.

"Actually Lieutenant I have a favor to ask of you, I need help with something extremely important." That was all it took and the Lieutenant had all but danced into the car and started driving with his directions with no questions asked yet. Humans really could grow fond of anything they could pet or project their feelings onto, even something as mechanical as an RK800 like himself.

As expected it didnt take long for the questions to start flowing, he had to admit that even being a depressed drunk Hank was still a decorated officer and all of that booze hadn't killed off all of his intelligence, yet. "So tell me what's the deal here, where are we going Connor?"

"CyberLife Headquarters." he said bluntly. The RK800 started to become curious, how would Hank treat him if he knew the truth? He had no worries about getting the Lieutenant to the building, after all he had the advantage of skill and a gun at the ready while the human was driving. "I want to stop the deviant uprising there."

"Stop it? Did any of my words sink into that head of yours from before? I honestly think we're on the wrong side trying to stop it, they've been mostly peaceful Connor...they just want to be free." It was just like an officer of the law to let it be broken in favor of a wrong feeling in their gut. "Like it or not, you _are_ a deviant Connor..."

Something sparked in his mind akin to irritation and the RK800 found himself saying quickly, "I am NOT a deviant like that other model!"

Hank's eyes flickered from the road to him and back and forth several times putting two and two together just as a gun was pointed directly at him. "I'm not the RK800 you were expecting, I was activated earlier this evening when it was apparent that your RK800 would make the wrong decisions tonight. In my eyes he has no redeeming qualities, failure after failure...What baffles me is not that my company has let him run his course." It was logical that CyberLife would give the model a chance and if failed they would learn from the broken model and release the RK900 in development. "It is that you continuously praise him for deviant behavior despite hating androids and that your _job_ , if I may remind you Lieutenant, is to _catch_ deviants."

The human had been completely silent since the gun had glimered in his direction but he continued to drive obediently. Finally he spoke, "You look like him but you're nothing like Connor...I knew something felt off. If I explain that to you it won't help you understand will it?" Resentment, immense resentment in his voice.

"Try." he urged, staring deadpan and serious into the older human's face which was trained on the snowy road now.

With a side glance Hank sighed heavily with some reluctance, "Why did he try to be friends with a grumpy old human, I'll never really understand that. He could have gotten the same results just hog tying me everywhere but that's not the approach he chose. You on the other hand are going all gun-ho, literally."

"I'm on last resorts, holding you at gun point is my last attempt at finishing my mission." Perhaps in that sense he was still like Connor, putting Hank's safety up high even when he'd been given direct permission to kill the officer.

Other Connor had thrown himself into harms way countless times to save the Lieutenant, even when his life wasn't in immediate danger and in need of saving. "It doesn't make sense considering how things between you started out quite hostile."

"That's fair...but he wore me down, little by little. He just kept trying and pushing when he didn't have to and every time he refused to shoot a deviant I could see a little more human-....life in his eyes." the man corrected himself.

"You're both fools." he said with confidence as they pulled up to the Cyberlife HQ.

Making their way down the elevator, his gun trained the whole time giving Hank no chances of giving him the slip they stepped out. Seeing Connor getting ready to spread his deviancy to one of the thousands of androids standing idle in the room he sneered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Sorry Connor, this asshole is your spitting image." the human apologized, his hands up in the air.

"Let's get right to the point, show me what matters more to you. This human, or your revolution? Either way there's no coming back from your deviancy even if you regret your choices now!" he declared, RK800 would be the superior model even if it meant deactivating himself to be that. That's how much the mission meant to him while the mission was now garbage in Connor's eyes.

"He's just a human, he doesn't mean anything to me!" it was a valiant effort of a lie but RK800 knew better than to believe Connor. The memories stored into his hard drive said otherwise, if it weren't for those that bluff might have worked. There was absolutely no chance that Connor wouldn't surrender for the human.

"Nice try but I know you've formed some sort of attachment to him, there's no use lying about it now Connor." he said smoothly and without blinking, "Now decide!" he pressed the gun directly to Hank's temple.

That put a fire under Connor's ass, he stepped away from the other androids with little to no hesitation and put his hands up briefly. "Okay! You win, don't shoot him." the other practically begged, at least in his eyes.

Smirking without realizing it he felt like he'd just become victorious, having found the deviants achilles heel with no effort. His circuits lit up with a job well done, until the Lieutenant dove into him from the side. RK800 was able to throw the man to the ground with ease but when Connor attacked he was off his foot, the fight was still almost evenly matched. Kicks and punches did little to nothing to either of them and they ended up fighting on the ground until a gun was pointed at them both.

Ever the pest Hank kept them both at gun point and ordered them to drop their weapons, he had no fear of dying but had no intention of fucking up his chance to take out the deviant in his sights. It became a game of answer the question right and with each one he answered as quickly as possible like they were students at a decathalon.

Where did we meet? What's my dogs name? Easy questions, he knew everything that Connor did so it was like taking a test about your own life.

With the next question, about Hank's son it was directed towards Connor instead of him. Hearing the answer RK800 realized his mistake...Hank wasn't looking for the correct answers only, he was looking for emotion. Something he had neglected to even attempt putting into his voice.

The way Connor's voice saddened and broke naturally talking about Cole and how he was killed stunned RK800, he couldn't even imagine talking like that.

"Wait I knew that too!" he declared and in his last ditch attempt of saving his life RK800 dove for one of the guns on the ground and grabbed it as he looked up into Hank's eyes. He froze completely and he found, he just couldn't. He had lost and as much as he didn't want to admit it the android knew that killing Hank wouldn't solve anything.

Had he just felt a pang of sympathy towards the human?

A bullet went straight through his head and he went limp, unable to move anymore and that included closing his eyes. RK800 could feel his body starting to shut down and his vision fading, he could feel the life draining from him but there was no fear. He had done his best and come closer than any other model.

With enough time who knew, he might have even become a deviant as well just like the other Connor. As his vision faded he caught the sight of the two quickly embracing and Connor saying, "You hesitated to shoot him."

Hank replied, "It was hard to shoot you."


End file.
